


memories

by 80sdays



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 1940s AU, Fluff, Lowkey Stenbrough, M/M, Reddie, Rich Eddie, Romance, War time, army richie, benverly on the side, i have no idea?, just cute old fashioned reddie??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80sdays/pseuds/80sdays
Summary: Eddie had a lot of memories of his time with Richie.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I highkey love the notebook, and thought that war time Reddie would be precious to write, so this is it!   
> I dont know what my update schedule will be yet, cause I go on a lot of school trips, but I'll try update as much as possible!!

“Who is that?” Eddie heard, as he wiped a dish cloth over another plate. The question had come from his granddaughter, Cassandra. She was 13, although Eddie could swear she was only born last week. Time moves quickly when you’re older, though. That what everyone said anyway. 

“Who’s who, honey?” Eddie asked. He put the dish cloth down, and walked back into the living room, where his grandchildren were sat. Eddie stopped when he made it over to them. They were looking at a photo album, which Eddie hadn’t dare touch in years. And the picture Cassandra was pointing at made him flinch. 

The younger version of himself was grinning in it, and leaning into the side of the boy everyone called his best friend. His best friend was standing in an army uniform, whilst Eddie was in a sweater. You could only see them from the waist up, and the pair looked very happy. The boy in the army uniform, who was taller, had his arm slung around Eddie’s shoulder, and had his head tilted onto Eddie’s. 

“A friend.” Eddie said, his voice shaking slightly. His granddaughter nodded. This answer satisfied her enough, and her younger brother, Conor, had gotten bored of the page they were on, and flipped it quickly. 

Eddie stood back again, and shook his head. Memories were clouding his thoughts, and he sighed quietly. His grandchildren stayed until his daughter came to collect them that evening. He enjoyed spending time with his grandchildren, but the small picture had thrown his attention. His daughter had noticed as well. 

“Are you sure you’re okay, Dad?” Her voice was soft, and curious. He had just nodded, and given her a small smile. “You missin’ mom?” She asked. 

“Yeah.” Eddie had lied. “I miss her everyday.” That was true. 

His daughter left that evening, and taken his grandchildren back home. Eddie was left alone, with his thoughts. But mostly, his memories. His memories of the boy in the army uniform, that Eddie had so many memories of.


	2. Chapter one: the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a school trip, and i've had had different assignment due everyday so i'm so sorry this took so long, but enjoy!! give me feedback!!!!

Eddie’s family enjoyed going to Maine in the summer. They always had. Eddie was sure he had some sort of relatives up there, at some stage, but he had never met them. His parents had a large estate just outside of a small town in Maine called Derry. It was always sunny in Maine in the summer, and Derry was a nice town, so Eddie’s parents dragged him up there every single summer. 

Every summer it was boring as well. Eddie spent most of it on his own. He had no siblings, and he only really talked to one other boy who lived in this town. His name was Stanley, and his family were relatively rich, which meant that he holidayed here as well. Stanley lived back in New York, like Eddie did, in the city, yet the only time the two seen each other was the summer. 

Derry was a safe town, and Eddie’s parents gave him freedom from a young age. It meant that even when Stanley and him were young, they were allowed to explore the town. Eddie found it interesting, and Stanley didn’t. 

Most of their summers were spent outside. Stanley would birdwatch, and Eddie would draw, or read. Their time together was filled with awkward conversations at the beginning of each summer, although at the end, when it was time to bid farewell to each other, they were best friends again. 

Typically their first day together was spent walking through the town. Stanley liked to see what had changed in the time he’d been away. Usually a store had opened, or closed, and there was more people out. Stanley knew some of the shopkeepers, and usually dragged Eddie into the stores to say hello.

See Eddie could spend days without talking to anyone else. He enjoyed quiet, and solitary. Being social with shopkeepers, and answering their questions about school wasn't his favourite thing in the world. But Stanley insisted.

But instead, on Eddie’s first day back in Derry, Stanley suggested something different. “I read in this new edition of my favourite bird watching magazine that there’s a bird up here! It was spotted last month!” Stanley gushed, and then Eddie zoned out slightly. He couldn’t even remember the name of the bird Stanley was talking about, by the time they had left to go to the woods. 

Eddie had his backpack on his back, which contained his copy of The Great Gatsby, and a few spare sheets of blank paper, with string wrapped around them, holding a pencil in place. Eddie had no interest in birdwatching. He was just along to keep Stanley company, he supposed. 

The woods in Derry linked onto an old quarry, and there was a large lake below the woods, slightly away from the quarry. No one called it the lake, mostly everyone in Derry just called it the quarry. Stanley wasn't a huge fan of the quarry, because not a lot of bird were there, but Eddie didn’t mind that. He liked looking at the water. 

They arrived early in the afternoon, and Stanley was very excited. He had a small bag that had a bird book, and a pair of binoculars in it. Eddie’s estate had a large garden, which backed into the woods. Eddie and Stanley walked through the woods together, talking occasionally about school. 

“My new Latin teacher is shit.” Eddie complained, as they stepped over a large log in the middle of the pathway. “He can’t even conjugate correctly. He’s embarrassing. I don’t know how he got a degree to teach.” 

“I’d hate that. My Latin teacher is brilliant. He teaches with a great passion.” Stanley explained. “And in October he decided to kick all the idiots out of our class. Everyone in the class now actually cares about the subject. All the other idiots take an extra French class. Imagine not being fluent in French. At their age, for christ sakes.” 

“Jesus. How come you go to school with idiots, and I get taught by them? What’d we do to deserve that?” Eddie sighed, kicking a stone with his shoe. Stanley nodded along, looking up at the trees. 

“It’s a load of shit.” Stanley huffed. “For example, I have to send in College applications this school year. And yet I still get people in my class who forget who the first treasurer of this country was. And the idiots who don't know what infinite verbs are in French. Honestly, imagine your parents paying for your education, and you not being able to speak French.”

“I’ve been learning French since I was 3. I know every verb there is.” Eddie bragged, a small smirk on his face. Stanley laughed, shaking his head. 

The pair continued walking until they emerged at the other end of the woods, beside the quarry. Stanley positioned himself behind a large rock, and took his binoculars, and bird book out of his bag. Eddie sat down on a stone, a few feet away from Stanley, and took his on book out. 

The pair sat in silence, Stanley watching the trees for movement, with his binoculars around his neck, and Eddie read his book. Every time they usually sat by the quarry, it was quiet, but not this day. This quiet, peaceful day was broken, by a loud laugh, and a boys voice. 

“Fuck off Bill, Beverly Marsh wasn’t flirting with you!” The voice said, loudly, a laugh following it. A bird flew out of a tree, due to the loud laugh, which caused Stanley to curse under his breath. 

“She s-s-s-s-so was! She even p-p-put her hand on my arm. She w-wants me!” A second voice said. Eddie looked up, looking around. He couldn’t see where the voices were coming from, but he expected the forest. 

“Oh wow. A girl touched your arm, that obviously means she's in love with you.” The voice replied. It seemed to be getting closer. “Sometimes I wonder if your head’s screwed on correctly, Big Bill.”

Eddie looked over at Stanley who was glaring at the forest. The sight would have made Eddie laugh, if he wasn’t as annoyed as Stanley looked. No one came to this area. Not this early in the summer anyway. 

Suddenly two boys came into view. They seemed to be the same height, and one had large glasses, and dark brown hair, and the other had lighter brown hair, and a small smile on his face. 

“Don’t be a d-dick Richie.” The light brown hair boy replied. He stopped when he saw Stanley and Eddie, who were still sat on stones. “Oh.” 

The boy with the glasses, who Eddie assumed was Richie, looked over at the boys, and rose an eyebrow. “Shit, sorry, are we disturbing you two?” The boy asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose. 

“Yes. You are.” Stanley snapped. 

“S-sorry!” The other boy said. Eddie had heard ‘Richie’ call him Bill. “We just came to g-go swimming.” 

“Who are you guys? I’ve ever seen either of you before in my life, so you obviously don’t live here.” Richie questioned. He had a certain tone that Eddie assumed was uncertainty. 

“I’m Stanley Uris. This is Eddie Kaspbrak.” Stanley explained, and Eddie watched as Richie’s eyes scanned over him, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well, I’m B-Bill Denbrough, and this is Richie Tozier.” Bill said, running a hand through his hair quickly. He seemed to be staring at Stan, but Richie pretended he didn’t notice.  
“Where are you guys from?” Richie questioned, shoving his hands in the pockets of his pants. 

“New York.” Stanley stated, boredly. 

“Your friend a mute?” Richie questioned. There was a cheeky glint in his eyes, and Eddie hated it. 

“No!” Eddie snapped, and Richie smirked in response. Eddie already hated this kid. 

“You w-w-wanna join us? For a s-swim?” Bill asked, his head tilted slightly. Eddie looked at Stanley, quickly, about to beg him to decline. But Stanley was looking at Bill with huge eyes, and a look that Eddie had never seen on Stan’s face before. 

“Sure!” Stan agreed, a small smile on his face. Eddie wondered how quickly the mood had changed. He wondered more how he hadn’t noticed. 

Stan had already got up, discarding his small bird book, and binoculars. “Cmon, Eddie.” Eddie got up slowly, biting his lip. 

“Cmon, Shortstack, let’s swim.” Richie smirked, glancing at Eddie again. 

Eddie felt his stomach drop, and he realised that this summer was going to be a lot different than any other.


End file.
